


Still the Best

by blackmeteor



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: More of gotday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: The after math of MAMA.





	Still the Best

Jae followed Sungjin as they walked to the hotel's lobby. MAMA had just ended and even though everyone was in varying levels of tiredness, Got7 and Day6 agreed to spend some time together. Gently clapping his leader's shoulder, Jae left his group to take a seat beside Mark and Yugyeom. Yugyeom nodded at Jae before getting up and heading to where the other boys were talking about something to do. Jae could hear Jackson suggesting clubs as well as the way the others' eyes lit up upon hearing that, so obviously, the guitarist began thinking up of excuses not to come.

 

"You can just stay sober and dance with us, you know." Mark said all of a sudden.

  
Jae blinked at the younger. "Please don't tell me I was thinking aloud."

  
Mark laughed, leaning closer to Jae. "No, you weren't. I just know you, Jae. Come on. It'll be fun."

  
"You know clubs aren't really my thing. Too many drunk people, too little space." Jae said, nose crinkling just imagining it.

  
"It would be nice if you were there is all I'm saying." Mark said with a gentle smile. "Hey, Jae..."

  
"I'm fine. We're fine. It's all good." Jae answered before the other could finish. He reached out to tap the younger's hand, letting the red head know he appreciated the concern.

 

Mark nodded, lips pursing a bit before he laced their hands together. Jae allowed the action. Skinship was something that the two LA boys had to adapt to upon moving to Korea. Mark had obviously adapted to it well, initiating skinship with his members often but Jae was another story. He didn't hate it as much as he pretended to but it wasn't something he could initiate easily.

 

But this was different. This was Mark conveying that he, along with the whole Got7, was there for Jae and the other members of Day6. It was very comforting and Jae was grateful that Mark was there.

 

"You guys are still the best band for us." Mark said sincerely, grinning up at Jae.

  
Jae let out a half choked laughter. "Wha-? We're the only band in JYP so of course, you have to say that."

  
Mark shook his head. "What you said is true but it doesn't make my statement any less true. You guys are amazing. Releasing new songs every month? Concerts every month? And to think that all of you actively participate in each song... It's amazing, Jae. Day6 is amazing. You're amazing."

 

Jae seriously did not know what to say to that. Mark's eyes were shining with sincerity and the guitarist felt more than a little choked up. Chuckling to himself, Mark scooted closer so Jae could wrap his arms around him. Raising his head from Mark's hair, Jae could see that it wasn't just them having this moment. Yugyeom and Bambam surrounded Dowoon who was scowling at the two but that quickly got replaced by a smile. Wonpil was squished between Jinyoung and Youngjae, two pairs of hands patting his head and arms. Sungjin and Jaebum were off to the aide, voices low as they talked between themselves with Jackson and Brian a little to their side, wearing matching smiles.

 

"We're all a bunch of clingy overgrown kids, aren't we?" Mark commented.

  
Jae snorted, pulling away. "Overgrown kids is right especially Jackson."

  
"And you." Mark replied, rolling his eyes.

  
"And me." Jae relented. He let out a sigh before squeezing Mark's hand. "Thanks, man. I... Just thank you. This would have sucked a lot more if you guys weren't here."

  
"Anytime, hyung." Mark replied, getting up when Jackson called for him. "You sure I can't convince you to go clubbing with us?"

  
"Definitely sure. You guys have fun. Maybe I'll think of something for my channel." Jae said with a smile.

 

Mark patted his shoulder, announcing to the others that Jae was too tired to join them. Jae laughed as the younger ones complained, teasing Jae about his age. Sungjin made him promise that he wasn't going to be sneaking out on his own to which the guitarist just rolled his eyes. Waving at the others, Jae turned and headed to the elevators. He wondered if he could work in some time to practice but the thought was enough to make his body even more tired.

 

"Hold the elevator!"

  
Jae raised an eyebrow as Brian raced in before the doors closed. "Why are you here?"

  
"Because I'm going to our room?" Brian replied.

  
"No, I mean... I thought you were going clubbing with the others?"

  
"I don't feel like it." Brian said with a shrug. "You know, you're almost making it sound like you don't want me here."

 

Jae snorted, leaning against the wall as they waited for their floor. Brian was humming one of their unfinished works, causing Jae to wonder if that song would come out soon. Probably, probably not. Completing a song wasn't the same as releasing it, Jae thought with some frustration. He thought back to their folder of unreleased songs and couldn't help but wonder if they would ever be performed and what was missing from them.

 

"Dude, stop thinking. I could almost literally hear you." Brian said, nudging Jae slightly.

  
"That's what brains are for, idiot." Jae snapped, stepping out of the elevator immediately as it opened.

 

Jae felt bad; he hadn't meant to snap at Brian. Shame flooded his thoughts and he let out a groan as he scanned the key card given to them. Face planting onto the bed he had chosen, Jae let out another frustrated sound, not even bothered by the door he had left open. He knew Brian was going to close it and it was confirmed when he heard the sound a few seconds later.

 

"So that was quite an attitude..." Brian said carefully. "What's wrong, babe?"

 

Jae swallowed down the feeling of guilt creeping up again. He rolled to his back, beckoning Brian closer. The bassist nodded, kicking off his shoes as he climbed on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as Jae hugged his torso. Brian patted Jae's back, his free hand gently combing through the other's dark locks.

 

"Is it weird?" Jae said, knowing that Brian was waiting for him to say something but not really wanting to talk about it yet.

  
Brian huffed, amusement coloring his voice when he spoke. "Is what weird?"

  
"My hair. It's dark. I've always been the blonde one." Jae said, craning his neck to look at Brian's face.

  
Brian hummed, looking at the locks between his fingers. "I wouldn't say weird, just different. You know I loved you in blonde but I love you in this color too. You look handsome both ways anyway."

  
"Sap." Jae called out with a grin.

  
Brian shrugged, easily admitting to it. "And you're avoiding the topic. What's wrong? You seemed fine when you were holding hands with Mark earlier."

  
"I know you're not jealous." Jae said with an eyeroll. "You were all buddy buddy with Jackson."

  
Brian chuckled. "And why shouldn't I be jealous? Mark's handsome plus you're both SoCal boys."

  
"Shut up. Jaebum will kill me." Jae retorted before he sat up. With a quiet sigh, he traced Brian's features with his fingertip. "How are you? I told Mark we were fine but I guess I should have asked first."

  
"Well, I would be lying if I said I was totally fine. We were all really looking forward to it." Brian exhaled. "But I'm not totally sad either. I'm proud of what we accomplished this year. We have more My Days and we even had our North America tour! So, even without the award, it's been amazing, right?" Brian paused, turning to Jae before his eyes widened. "Why are you crying?!"

  
Jae sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Leave it to you to be this positive. I mean you aren't wrong!" Jae insisted, looking down. "I just... Am I selfish for wanting this so bad? It was already an honor to perform tonight. And we look up at Hyukoh sunbaenim... But..."

  
"Jae, no one's going to fault you for wanting to win. Honestly, we all did. You're just that vocal about it." Brian said gently, kissing Jae's cheeks. "I saw your tweet. It's so sweet that your first thought upon walking in here was how to comfort and thank the fans. That's not something a selfish person would do."

  
"I'm just being a decent person, Bribri." Jae argued before leaning down to nudge his head against Brian's. "Don't worry, babe. We'll get it next year and people will finally know how hard working and amazing you are."

  
Brian pulled away then, eyebrows raised: a sign for Jae to explain. Jae huffed, playing with his fingers as he started explaining.

  
"I really wanted this award so all of the hardwork, all the all nighters and the unhealthy amount of caffeine you had this year would be worth it. I want people to say 'YoungK is pretty amazing, isn't he?' And they'd still be wrong cause you're not just pretty amazing. You're really amazing and talented and you deserve all the best things in this world. This award included."

 

Brian grinned, eyes crinkling as he pulled Jae towards him, arms wrapped tight around the older. Jae chuckled, adjusting their positions so they would be more comfortable. The silence was broken by Brian's whispers. Jae closed his eyes, letting the quiet love declarations embed in his skin and heart.

 

"I love you, Jae." Brian said louder this time, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you and you're amazing too. If and when we win the award, the whole world will know just how amazing you and the other guys are."

  
"And you." Jae murmured. "I love you too. And yeah, our time will come. Just keep on grinding til then, right?"

  
"More studio time for us, babe." Brian said playfully.

 

Jae nodded, grinning at his boyfriend as he closed his eyes. Brian was right; they had achieved so much this year. They had grown so much as a band, discovering different styles of music that was for them. They might not have won MAMA this year but there was always next year; there were more chances to prove themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't me saying that Hyukoh didn't deserve the award but I just really wanted our boys to win it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let's get it next year plsss. ♡♡♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
